


Faith

by Erbodd



Series: Supernatural Alphabetic Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erbodd/pseuds/Erbodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith. This is such a huge word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my personal challenge that I started about two years ago. Choosing a word with every letter of the alphabet to write 26 little fanfics about Supernatural.  
> \---  
> It takes place somewhere during season 6.  
> Also, it never got beta so if you see any error or typo, please let me know.

Faith. This is such a huge word. I used to have faith in my father, he was probably the only person I ever had faith in. But I got deceived. I don’t blame him, I’m only sad. This made me think about religion, about God and angels, all these things so many people have faith in. Can I have faith in these? Before, I’ve always thought angels weren’t real. I remember telling Sam that no matter how many lore there is, or how many so-called witnesses pretend to have seen an angel, we never saw one so they can’t be real. I remember clearly, it was this case with the dead priest. His colleague and friend, another priest, told us he believed angels were caring creatures, not fierce, not the warriors of God that are shown in the paintings or in some scriptures. And after, there was that boy who died. That accident had me wondering if maybe, just maybe, something else was at work around us but I couldn’t say angels or God. Now, I’ve met angels. Now I know the painters and the prophets were right, angels are warriors, they are the armed legions of God. An angel gripped me and took me out of Hell. I am the living proof that angels do exist. And I believe in them. But do I have faith? I don’t know. If I do, I only have faith in Castiel. He’s the only one who actually fits the job description. He fights, he’s as righteous as he can, he loves man and he helps us, guides us, the humans in his charge. He loves humanity. I have faith in you, Cas, because I feel you have faith in me. But I can’t promise you I’ll pray every day. I’m not like that.

 A fainted flapping noise caught Dean’s attention, he turned his head around.  
 “Cas…”  
 “I’m not asking you to pray, I’m not even asking you to have faith. Not anymore.”  
Dean wanted to tell him he should stop eavesdropping like that but kept it to himself.  
 “Why?”   
“Because… I’m not sure that this… Faith… Is really useful anymore. Angels are at war, God is gone. We’re not what we used to be. We were the warriors of God, we now fight against each other. I used to live happy moments with my brothers, now I see them die.”  
 Dean could feel the sadness in Castiel’s voice, spot it in his eyes. He wondered if the angel could cry.   
“But I will not give up. If I can take down Raphael, I’m sure things will be better.”   
Castiel seemed to have difficulties in finding his words.   
“You know, I wish some of my strongest brothers were still here. They would have been more than helpful against Raphael.”   
“Like who?”  
 “Anna. Gabriel. Even Uriel. Uriel would have never accepted Raphael as his master.”   
Dean noticed Castiel’s fists were tightly clenched.   
“Cas… Do you remember what Sam and I told you? If there is anything we can do, you can ask. You’ve done so much for us, we have a lifelong debt to you.”   
“You have no debt. I’m an angel, I only did my job.”   
Castiel rose his head up towards the starry sky, listening to something Dean could not hear.   
“I have to go. It was nice speaking to you. I hope soon I’ll be able to spend more time with you, with humans.”   
“Cas, wait.”   
Dean got to him just in time to catch his face in one hand, pulling him to a kiss.   
“You made me dead jealous with Meg, you know.”   
Castiel froze for a second, Dean could almost see him blush.   
“I… I’m sorry… I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”  
 “Good.”  
 Castiel left and Dean stood there for long minutes, watching the sky and thinking about his own little warrior angel.  
 “Fight well, my beloved angel of the absent Lord.”


End file.
